warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2017
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2016 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2017 | next_tour = }} Warped Tour 2017 is the 23rd edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The lineup release show took place at Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida on March 22, 2017 and featured performances by Memphis May Fire, Blessthefall, Stacked Like Pancakes, Microwave, and Jule Vera. The tour features 7 stages. There are two main stages sponsored by Journeys named the Left Foot Stage and Right Foot Stage. Monster Energy's new Mutant Soda sponsor the Monster Mutant North and Mutant South Stages. The Hard Rock Stage features bands for the older fans. Skullcandy returned to sponsor its own stage for the first time since 2011. The final stage was once again sponsored by Full Sail University. Bands Journeys Left Foot Stage *Attila (Playing 6/16-6/17, 6/22-7/2 and 7/6-8/6) *Bowling for Soup (Playing 6/27-7/2, 7/26-7/30) *CKY *Colten Hood (Played 6/22) *Fire From the Gods (Played 6/21) *Futuristic (Playing 6/16-6/23 and 6/25-8/6) *Hawthorne Heights *I Prevail *Jule Vera *Never Shout Never (Playing 6/27-7/7) *New Years Day *Sammy Adams (Playing 6/16-7/28 and 8/1-8/6) *Tidelines (Played 6/16) *Watsky (Playing 6/17-7/14, 7/16-7/18, 7/20-7/21 and 7/23-8/6) *The Without (Played 6/17) Journeys Right Foot Stage *American Authors (Playing 6/16-7/19 and 7/21-8/6) *Andy Black *Beartooth (Playing 6/29-8/6) *Dance Gavin Dance *Doll Skin (Played 6/22) *Falling in Reverse (Playing 6/23, 7/18-7/20 and 8/6) *Goldfinger (Playing 6/16-6/17 and 8/4-8/6) *Hands Like Houses *Memphis May Fire *Neck Deep *Our Last Night *Painting Promises (Played 6/21) *Save Ferris *Streetlight Manifesto (Playing 6/24) Monster Mutant North Stage *The Acacia Strain (Played 6/16-6/17) *Being as an Ocean *Blessthefall *Candiria (Playing 6/21-8/6) *Counterparts *Fit for a King *Hatebreed (Playing 6/21-8/6) *Silent Planet *Stick to Your Guns (Playing 6/16-7/2 and 7/6-8/6) *Sylar Monster Mutant South Stage *The Acacia Strain (Playing 6/21-8/6) *After the Burial *Carnifex *Emmure *GWAR *Hundredth *Silverstein *Sworn In *Too Close to Touch Hard Rock Stage *The Adolescents *The Alarm (Playing 7/7-7/16 and 8/4-8/6) *Alvarez Kings (Playing 7/4) *Anti-Flag (Playing 6/27-7/24) *The Ataris (Playing 6/16-8/1) *Bad Cop/Bad Cop *The Dickies (Playing 6/16-6/22 and 6/24-6/25) *Doll Skin (Playing 6/16-6/21 and 6/23-6/25) *Fire From the Gods (Playing 6/16-6/17 and 6/22-8/6) *Municipal Waste (Playing 6/16-7/2 and 7/6-8/6) *Sick of it All (Playing 6/21-8/6) *Strung Out (Playing 6/16-7/11 and 8/4-8/6) *Suicide Machines (Playing 7/18-7/21) *TSOL (Playing 7/22-8/6) *Valient Thorr Skullcandy Stage *Alestorm (Playing 6/21-8/6) *Bad Seed Rising (Playing 6/16-7/4) *Barb Wire Dolls *Big D and the Kids Table (Playing 7/6-7/16) *Charlotte Jude (Played 6/16-6/17) *Forget Your Friends (Playing 6/16-6/25 and 8/4-8/6) *Lakeshore (Playing 7/9 and 7/12-7/15) *Microwave *Plain White T's (Playing 7/18) *Poeta (Playing 7/20-7/30) *Riverboat Gamblers (Playing 7/29-7/30) *Small Talks (Playing 7/9-7/19) *Sonic Boom Six *Stacked Like Pancakes (Playing 7/16-8/6) *Street Dogs (Playing 7/6-7/16) *Sweet Ascent (Playing 6/27-7/8) *Twilight Creeps (Playing 8/4-8/6) *War on Women *The White Noise *William Control Full Sail Stage *All Clear Kid (Playing 8/5) *Assuming We Survive (Playing 8/6) *Bad Friday (Played 6/16-6/17) *Bad Omens (Playing 7/4-7/24) *Boston Manor *Carousel Kings (Playing 6/16-7/5) *Courage My Love *Creeper *Dead Girls Academy (Playing 8/6) *The Dukes (Playing 6/27-7/2) *Eternal Boy (Playing 7/14) *The Fantastic Plastics (Playing 6/16-7/2) *Farewell Winters *Feeki (Playing 6/16-6/17 and 6/22-8/6) *The Gospel Youth *Knocked Loose *Montage (Playing 7/18) *Movements *Naked Walrus (Playing 6/23-6/24) *One Last Shot (Playing 7/7-7/10) *Playboy Manbaby (Playing 6/22 and 8/6) *Right on Kid! (Played 6/21) *Sarah and the Safe Word (Playing 6/29) *Separating the Seas (Played 6/17) *Separations (Playing 7/6-7/24) *Set Blasters (Played 6/22) *Shattered Sun (Playing 7/26-8/6) *Tillie (Playing 7/26-8/6) *Trophy Eyes *The Waves (Playing 7/18) Dates